I Don't Know What To Do Now
by Lucinda97
Summary: Max and the lost boys win against the Emerson family and now they are forced to join the undead. Sam tries to run away after an incident that happened with him and David.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the main characters in this fandom in any shape or form.

 **Notes:** I really don't know where i am going with this story and that is kind of the reason i give it this title.

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

Six hours and thirty minutes, that is how long it took Sam Emerson to get out of Santa Carla and to Willits. Sam had taken the train to try to get away from his new undead family. Sam shuddered at the thought at the vampires of Santa Clara being his family. Yes that is right, they didn't manage to defeat Max or his little vampire posse and because of that Max took his mother and turn her into a half vampire. Well he still hope she was still a half vampire anyway.

You see Sam haven't seen his mother in two weeks and Max had told the Emerson brothers if they behave themselves they can see their mother again, but Michael being the idiot he is, thought he could fight the head vampire. Michael actually thought he had a chance of beating the head vampire, even though he couldn't defeat David in a fight.

So to punished Michael for his disobedient act, Max locked him up in his house. Sam had try to find him but it was to no use. So with his brother and mother missing, David took it upon himself to look after Sam and Sam wasn't to happy about this. David had moved all Sam possessions to the sunken hotel and decided to moved Sam into Star's bed, leaving Star to share a bed with Laddie until the boys could get another bed for her.

Sam had to admit at first it wasn't that bad. David and his gang kept to themselves most of the time. The only time they actually talk to him was when they asked him did he want anything to eat or what would he like to eat. The lost boys had try to have a conversation with Sam, but Sam only gave them one word responses in return. Sam just decided to spend all his time hanging out with Star and Laddie. Star was quite an interesting person when you got to know her. She told Sam about her life before David found her one night on the boardwalk, and Laddie. Well Laddie was just a runaway. No one really knew why he had run away from his home because when you asked him about it he just refuse to talk about it. So everyone just left it alone. Everything was really awkward but what really made Sam lose it was the incident that happened last night.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

 **.**

Sam was taking a nap on one of the many sofas in the cave. He was dreaming about the first day his family came to Santa Carla and how excited he had been to be going to the amusement park.

Sam was beginning to wake up when he felt something cold but soft press against his lips. Sam slowly open his eyes and froze. David was on his hands and knees over Sam with his lips pressed gently against his. David eyes was closed while he was kissing Sam. When David finely open his eyes he immediately jump back until he was at least five feet apart from each other.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Neither Sam or David new what to say to each other. David looked like he was about to say something to Sam but before he could Sam jumped up from the couch and ran out of the cave.

.

 **~End Of Flash Back~**

 **.**

Sam felt a bit nauseated. 'maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.' Sam thought, looking at his Casio Databank CD-40 Watch. The time was 4:00 pm.

"So I have about seven or eight hours left of sunlight great, just great." Sam muttered to himself getting a few looks off people as they walk past him.

Sam walked out of the train station and on to the streets to look for a cheap place to live. There wasn't much to see outside the train station. It was mostly parking lots so he kept on walking. He didn't really know where he was going but hey at least he wasn't with the lost boys anymore.

Sam had been walking for fifteen minutes now and he was walking past all kind of brightly colored shops, but no apartments. He walk past a shop which has all kind of colourful clothes and Sam was dying to go in and have a look. He wish he could go on in there and try some clothes on but he knew he didn't have time to waste. So with a sigh he walk past the shop. As Sam was walking across the road he spotted a small diner with a help wanted sign outside the window. This must be a sign sent from the heaven to tell him that leaving Santa Carla was actually a good idea after all. Sam ran over to the diner and went in.

As Sam was walking across the road he spotted a small diner with a help wanted sign outside the window. This must be a sign sent from the heaven to tell him that leaving Santa Carla was actually a good idea after all. Sam ran over to the diner and went in. The diner had six red booths, three on the right side and three on the left side with black and white tile flooring. The wall was white with all kind of pictures on it. The diner was small but nice. It was the kind of place you would hang out with your mates or take someone on their first date. Sam looked at the woman that was behind the counter, she was about in her early 20's. she had short blonde hair with pale blue eyes and a pretty face. Sam Swallow the lump in the back of his throat and made his way over to the counter.

"Ummmmm... Excuse me miss i saw the wanted sign outside and i was wondering if i could try for the job?" Sam ask shyly. He wasn't really sure what he was meant to say in this situation. The blonde lady looked at him. I'm guessing she isn't used to seeing a brat pack kid.

"Well before I can give you the job, I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions, is that alright with you sweetie?" The blonde woman said waiting for Sam to reply. Sam just nodded in response.

Now he was really getting nervous. What if she start asking him about his family, like what the fuck are you supposed to say. Well my mother got a divorce so she move to Santa Carla with me and my older brother to live with my Grandpa. Where my mum met a guy who own a video store and also he was ahead vampire who fell in love with her, but instead of actually trying to go out with her like a normal fucking human being, he got his so call sons to turn my brother into a shit-sucking vampire then everything just when batshit crazy.

"Um, honey did you hear what i just said?" The blonde woman asked. Not taking her eyes off Sam.

"Ummm, sorry no i didn't, can you repeat the question." Sam said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Alright let's start over. How old are you and why are you looking for a job in the first place?" She asked.

"I'm 15 and the reason i am looking for a job is because. Umm, I broke my next door neighbor window so my mum and dad is taking it out of my allowance, so i decided to look for a job just for some cash." Sam said. He was quite proud of himself for coming up with this on the spot.

"Have you ever had a job before?"

"Well my friends did own a comic book store and i helped out there a couple of times if that counts"

"And last question. Have you got any skills or qualities that would be useful in this job?"

"Ummm, well I am well groomed, I'm fast on my feet and I have never been late for school before." Sam said, waiting for the waitress to tell him if he got the job or if he had blown it. A minute passed before she spoke again.

"Sorry but I didn't asked your name?"

"It Sam, Sam Emerson."

"Well my name is Bonnie Anderson and congratulations you got the job" She said with a small smile.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe he actually manage to get the job. He was so excited that he was literally bouncing up and down. He look like a little kid who was having a bad sugar rush. Bonnie smile got even bigger. She didn't really get to see people this excited to work in the diner and honestly she was looking forward with working with this kid. Bonnie cleared her throat to try to get Sam attention and it worked. Sam realized he was bouncing and stop it immediately. Now he really felt like a child.

"Ok Sam i won't be able to give you your time table till tomorrow so come here at 1:00pm. Also i need to take your measurements so i can get you a uniform but we can do all that stuff tomorrow. So you can go home now but remember to be here at 1:00pm" Bonnie said.

"Will do." Sam said with a smile. Before Bonnie could say anything else a group of teenagers came in and made their way to the very back of the booth.

"I let you get back to your work, I will see you tomorrow Bonnie." Sam said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Sam." and with that Bonnie made her way over to the teenagers while Sam made his way out of the diner. Sam was now on the streets once again but this time he got himself a job. All he needed now was to find a place to stay and he would be set.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~Two hours later~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sam finally found an apartment block that looked like it would be in his price range. Granted it was in the run down part of town but this is better then nothing. The apartment was a two story brick building with stairs leading up to the second floor. Sam saw a normal looking man walking out of one of the apartment rooms that was on the second floor and when he got to the bottom of the stairs, Sam made his way over to the man to ask him where he could find the landlord.

"Excuse me do you know where i can find the landlord for this apartment?" Sam said.

"Are you a little young for getting your own place." The man said looking Sam dead in the eye. Sam was about to say something back to the man until he spoke again.

"You know what I don't really care. The landlord live in the last door on the first floor." The man said before he pushed passed Sam.

Sam would had made a comment on how rude he was, but he didn't feel like getting the shit beated out of him today so he let it go. Sam made his way over to the landlord room and knock on the door. Sam waited for a couple of minutes before he decided to leave and come back later. Sam had turned around and walked two feet away till he heard the door open and turn back around. An old woman who look like she was in her 60's open the door.

"Look if your selling something I'm not interested."The woman said, looking a little bit irritated.

"Oh no, I was looking to rent out one of the apartments here." Sam said. The woman was looking Sam up and down and gave him a confused look.

"You don't look like the run a way type but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." The woman said with a smile. Sam didn't know how to respond so he just stood there like an idiot.

"So do you want two bedrooms or one?"

"To be honest I just want the cheapest room you got."

"Well the cheapest room we got is $250 and that is per month. It has one bedroom with a small bathroom and the kitchen and the living room are in the same room."

Sam was so happy to hear this because he only had $310 and he was pretty sure he could get the money for next month. He wasn't really bothered about how the apartment is going to look. He was just so happy that he actually found a place to stay.

"Ok, I will take it. So is there like paperwork I have to sign or something?" The woman just laughed at Sam question.

"Look kid, I don't care who live here as long as they pay up. So do you really think I'm going to be bothering with paperwork." Sam was completely speechless by this. This woman could have a serial killer in her apartment or anything. This got Sam thinking about his neighbour's.

"So are you paying in cash or a cheque?" The woman asked.

"In cash." Sam said going into his backpack to get his wallet. He pulled out the money and gave it to the woman who took it and when back into her apartment to get Sam his room key. She was gone for two minutes but when she came back she had a key in her right hand.

"Your room number is fourteen and it is on the second floor. So here is the key. Is there anything else?" The woman handed the key to Sam who took it with a Smile.

"How many rooms have you got here?"

"All together it would be sixteen rooms. Now have a nice time in your new place." The woman said as she was closing the door, but before it shut Sam said a quick thank you before it was completely close. Sam couldn't believe his luck today.

First he got on his train without any trouble, then he got himself a job and now he even got himself somewhere to live. Sam speed walk to his new home and on the way he was looking at the neighbourhood. This isn't the best neighbourhood but it was nowhere near as bad as Santa Carla. Yep, everything was looking up for Sam Emerson.

 **.**

 **End Of Chapter One**


End file.
